


Stay Gold

by vindicatedwitcher



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Good Parent Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindicatedwitcher/pseuds/vindicatedwitcher
Summary: Yennefer is with geralt when he dies in a hunt gone wrong. She might not like the bard, but she's not heartless. He deserves to hear it from her instead of a third party at some backwater tavern.OrYennefer and Jaskier grieve Geralt together and realize they don't hate each other as much as they thought.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Stay Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh, boy. This is an idea I've been playing with for a while, and for some reason the words came tumbling out of no where. Fair warning, I haven't written anything in over a year so I'm a little rusty, and I wrote this on my phone right after waking up and haven't bothered to edit it. I have no idea when I'm gonna continue it this, but felt like sharing this little drabble/seed of an idea with you all! I have a... vague idea of where I want this to go, but we'll see! Share with me your thoughts and feels!! ♡

Jaskier was on his 3rd mug of ale sitting at the bar when the tavern's air seemed to grow still at the opening of the door behind him. He didn't look, but there was only one person who made the hair on the back of his neck stand like this. His own body was warning him to get the hell out of there before it was too late, but he was just so tired. He felt the fight drain out of him before it even begun.

"Bard," she said in lieu of a greeting, as she slipped into the stool next to him.

"Witch," he mumbled back, draining the last of his ale.

"Can we go somewhere to talk privately?" She said glancing around at the patrons in poorly-hidden disdain.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough to deal with this," he says tapping his glass, signalling to the barkeep for a refill, "So say what you want and then leave me the hell alone."

He could tell he was testing her patience, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Jaskier, I'm being serious. You don't want to have this conversation in public."

He can't help but start laughing, more in exhaustion than anything else, "I don't want to have this conversation at all! So spit it out, witch, so I can go back to drinking, and you can go back to screwing your-"

"He's dead."

"Who's... dead?" Jaskier managed to choke out, because she couldn't possibly be talking about him. 

Jaskier turns to look at her for the first time since she came in, and sees how disheveled she looks. He's never seen the sorceress look anything short of perfection (although he'd never admit to that, mind you). But now, with the dark bags under her eyes she looks like she hasn't slept for days. She looks like she's a second away from bursting into tears. 

She looks broken.

And then she does start crying. She tries to tell him what happened, something about Geralt's child surprise and getting ambushed by something, but he can't seem to focus on her voice. 

He feels himself emptying his stomach, and last thing he hears is someone calling out his name before it all fades to black.


End file.
